Tomb Raider: Underworld
Tomb Raider: Underworld è l'ottavo episodio della saga Tomb Raider, il terzo a essere sviluppato dalla Crystal Dynamics e l'ultimo capitolo della trilogia iniziata con Tomb Raider: Legend e proseguita con Tomb Raider: Anniversary. Nel gennaio 2008 è stato annunciato ufficialmente il videogioco, con la rispettiva data d'uscita fissata per la fine dell'anno, e non più a metà 2008 come era stato prestabilito. A giugno dello stesso anno è stato annunciato che il videogioco sarebbe uscito a novembre 2008. Il primo trailer di Tomb Raider: Underworld è uscito il 18 luglio 2008, e ha confermato la vendita in Nord America per il 18 novembre 2008 e in Europa per il 21 dello stesso mese. Alla sua uscita, Underworld ottenne molte recensioni positive dalla critica per le versioni Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 e PC. La versione PlayStation 2 è uscita in Italia il 23 gennaio 2009, mentre in America il 3 marzo 2009. Tra febbraio e marzo 2009 sono usciti due livelli extra esclusivi per Xbox 360, Sotto le ceneri, e L'ombra di Lara, nella quale è possibile manovrare l'alter ego di Lara. Il 25 maggio 2009, la Eidos ha ufficializzato che, dato il successo ottenuto, Tomb Raider Underworld è entrato a far parte della serie Classic di Microsoft Xbox 360, e della serie Platinum di Sony PlayStation 3 e PlayStation 2. 'Trama' Dopo aver appreso da Amanda, durante lo scontro finale in Bolivia alla fine di Tomb Raider: Legend , che sua madre non era morta, bensì era stata condotta ad Avalon, Lara per raggiungerla decide di seguire le ipotesi di un amico di suo padre. Una prima ricerca la vedrà nelle profondità del Mar Mediterraneo dove si rende conto che quel luogo non è Avalon, bensì Niflheim, l'equivalente norreno. Tuttavia Lara, dopo aver camminato a lungo e affrontato addirittura un kraken, fa una importante scoperta: trova uno dei due guanti di Thor. Dopo averlo indossato si accorge di essere seguita e subito dopo viene attaccata e messa fuori combattimento da alcuni mercenari. Tuttavia riprende subito i sensi, giusto in tempo per vedersi portare via il guanto di Thor e sentire da uno dei mercenari dire «Amanda Evert ti manda i suoi saluti». In seguito i mercenari distruggono quella che sembra l'unica via d'uscita, ma Lara riesce a scappare e a riemergere. Una volta tornata sulla barca si accorge della presenza di una grossa nave e, riconoscendo a bordo uno dei mercenari, decide di salire a bordo di soppiatto. Dopo diversi scontri a fuoco intravede Amanda nel disperato tentativo di infilarsi il guanto di Thor, ma senza riuscirci, avendo esso ormai la forma della mano di Lara. Ciò che turba Lara è sentire una voce che credeva non avrebbe mai più sentito: quella di Jaqueline Natla. Lara allora comprende perché Rutland e Amanda si erano messi alla ricerca di Avalon. Natla aveva rivelato tutto quello che sapeva ad Amanda, e a sua volta Amanda rivela a Lara che l'altare di pietra aveva teletrasportato sua madre ad Helheim. Nel frattempo però la nave inizia ad affondare e Amanda porta via la cella che contiene Natla. Prima di essere posta in salvo, Natla le rivela che per accedere a Helheim è necessario il martello di Thor e le dà un indizio: la Thailandia. Dopo essere fuggita dalla nave, Lara intravede Amanda che sta scappando, così le spara e, dopo averla ferita leggermente, recupera il guanto di Thor. Partita per la Thailandia, Lara giunge alle rovine di un tempio di Shiva e lì fa una scoperta: il guanto di Thor conferisce a chi lo indossa una forza sovrumana che permette di spostare pareti altrimenti invalicabili. Giunge infine ad una sala in cui legge un messaggio lasciato li da suo padre, tanti anni prima, che dice «Natla, non sarò più un tuo burattino» e comprende che suo padre aveva distrutto la mappa con l'ubicazione del martello per impedire che Natla lo trovasse; tuttavia aveva anche lasciato un indizio che solo Lara poteva decifrare: così ella comprende dove è nascosto il secondo guanto di Thor. Tornata alla Residenza Croft, Lara intuisce che il guanto era nascosto alla fine di una galleria che partiva dalla tomba di suo nonno; infatti alla fine del cunicolo trova il guanto e la mappa con le coordinate del martello e della cintura di Thor. Tuttavia, mentre sta uscendo dalla tomba, la villa esplode e prende fuoco. Giunta all'ingresso vede Zip e il suo maggiordomo Winston che si danno alla fuga, ma appena Zip la vede le spara. Dopo essersi calmato Zip rivela che qualcuno incredibilmente somigliante a Lara aveva fatto saltare la cassaforte e rubato la pietra spettrale di Amanda, che Lara le aveva precedentemente preso (in Legend). Mentre Lara controlla le telecamere di sorveglianza si accorge di qualcuno che la fissa e si trova davanti al suo alter ego, che si dimostra altrettanto agile e veloce. Lara tenta di fermarlo ma l'alter ego spara ad Alister e si dà alla fuga. Usciti dalla villa pericolante Lara capisce che l'alter ego è opera di Natla, per cui decide di partire per il Messico a cercare la cintura di Thor. Zip è esterrefatto dal suo desiderio di ricerca continua, ma Lara gli risponde che per il martello serviva la cintura e per uccidere una dea le serviva il martello. In Messico, dopo aver affrontato mercenari locali, pantere e ragni giganteschi, Lara riesce ad entrare a Xibalba e a trovare la cintura di Thor. In seguito si mette in viaggio per l'isola di Jan Mayen per cercare il Martello. Dopo aver affrontato diversi ostacoli, Lara finalmente lo trova e chiede a Zip di rintracciare Amanda, poiché è giunto il momento di avere delle risposte. Raggiunta la nave di Amanda in Thailandia e ritrovata Natla, questa le spiega che senza il suo aiuto non potrà mai accedere a Helheim: Natla infatti dovrà compiere il rituale di Odino, poi Lara dovrà intervenire con il martello. Mentre è in procinto di liberare Natla, giunge Amanda con l'alter ego. Amanda scatena la sua pietra spettrale contro Lara. Tuttavia l'alter ego, in realtà sotto il comando di Natla, scaraventa giù dal ponte Amanda e riesce a sfuggire alle saette del martello di Thor scagliate da Lara. Allora Lara libera Natla e le ordina di sparire. Lei vola via dicendo «Abbiamo un appuntamento», lasciandole le coordinate di Helheim, nel Mar Glaciale Artico. Dopo essersi immersa ed essere entrata nel cancello sottomarino che conduceva a Helheim, Natla arriva e compie il rituale di Odino; in seguito Lara usa il martello aprendo definitivamente i "cancelli" di Helheim. Passa poco tempo e Lara vede davanti a sé una figura che riconosce come sua madre, ma appena Amelia Croft si volta, Lara vede che è stata oramai schiavizzata e sfigurata. Decide quindi di ucciderla dicendo «Tu non sei mia madre, mia madre è morta da molto tempo!». In questo momento di dolore, giunge Natla che le rivela i suoi piani: servirsi di lei, come prima si era servita di suo padre, per avere il martello e risvegliare la Serpe di Miðgarðr per aprire la strada verso la Settima era. Probabilmente lo Scion possedeva l'ubicazione del martello ma la distruzione di quest'ultimo costrinse Natla a cambiare piano. Mentre Lara è in procinto di usare il martello, l'alter ego la blocca e Natla rivela che lei ed Amanda sono state due burattini nelle sue mani, usate per risvegliare la Serpe. Nel frattempo l'alter ego è in procinto di uccidere Lara, ma interviene Amanda con la sua pietra spettrale che lo getta in un baratro. Lara capisce di essere la sola a poter fermare la Serpe di Midgard e, grazie al martello di Thor, riesce prima a distruggere il dispositivo che avrebbe fatto risvegliare la Serpe, e in seguito mette fuori gioco Natla. Tuttavia sembra che non ci sia una via d'uscita e Lara e Amanda si rassegnano, ma poi Lara vede un altare di pietra con inserita una spada simile ad Excalibur e comprende che è la loro unica via di fuga. Entrambe riescono a fuggire ritrovandosi in Nepal, proprio presso l'altare dove sua madre era scomparsa. In quel luogo trova anche i disegni che aveva lasciato quando era bambina. Raccoglie l'ennesima spada e, guardando l'altare, tristemente, dice «Addio mamma, riposa in pace». 'Finale Alternativo' Nei contenuti Extra del gioco è possibile vedere un video del finale alternativo del gioco che segue gli eventi successivi all'uscita dal tempio. Amanda tenta di uccidere Lara con una roccia ma Lara le spara e contempla l'idea di ucciderla o lasciarla in vita. Alla fine, le volta le spalle e va via lasciandola ferita nella neve. 'Personaggi' *'Lara Croft': È la protagonista. Vuole conoscere la verità sulla morte di sua madre dopo le rivelazioni di Amanda; *'Jaqueline Natla': È la proprietaria della Natla's Tecnologies, nonché terzo sovrano di Atlantide. Amanda Evert, dopo i fatti di Tomb Raider Anniversary, ha condotto degli scavi nell'isola perduta, rinvenendo il corpo di Natla, imprigionandola. Venuta a conoscenza dell'odio che provava per Lara, decide di sfruttare Amanda per indurla alla ricerca di Avalon e del martello di Thor; *'Amanda Evert': Ancora piena di odio verso Lara, dopo l'episodio di Paraiso. Cerca in tutti modi di ottenere giustizia uccidendola. Nonostante tutto però, le salva la vita nello scontro con l'alter ego, collaborando per fuggire da Helheim. Possiede una grande abilità, dovuta alla sua pietra spettrale; sembra del tutto intenzionata a trovare il martello di Thor; *'Doppelganger': Ha l'aspetto perfettamente specchiato e le capacità fisiche di Lara ma ha la sua propria mente. Può copiare facilmente i movimenti nemici. Dal momento che non ha coscienza, ragione e nessun tipo di anima, il doppelganger è allo stesso tempo molto pericoloso e anche piuttosto vulnerabile; *'Zip': Amico di Lara, l'aiuta raccogliendole informazioni sui manufatti da trovare, tenendosi sempre in contatto con lei. È un tecnico professionista e abile hacker; *'Alister Fletcher': Amico di Lara e collega di Zip. Offre importanti informazioni a Lara limitando le sue ricerche a biblioteche e musei, tuttavia, concentrandosi sulla comprensione approfondita e la spiegazione di ciò che è già stato trovato, al contrario di Lara che si spinge sempre alla ricerca di nuovi artefatti; *'Winston Smith': Fedele maggiordomo di Lara Croft. La famiglia di Winston serve i Crofts da generazioni e ora è il maggiordomo della famiglia dal momento del suo esonero dall'esercito dopo diverse medaglie, come suo padre prima. Si trasferì a Croft Manor e rimase l'unico domestico residente dopo la morte della moglie, avvenuta prima della nascita di Lara. È responsabile dei bisogni di base di Lara e persino delle prestazioni migliori se consideriamo lo stile di vita estremo di Lara, senza mai tradirlo. Insieme a Zip riuscirà a salvarsi durante l'incendio nella Residenza Croft; 'Lara Croft' 'Outfit' In questo capitolo Lara indossa diversi outfit a seconda del livello in questione; Inoltre è possibile sbloccarne altri collezionando reliquie e infine possono essere ulteriormente sbloccati altri con i DLC (solo per Xbox): 'Nemici' *'Squali': Presenti nei livelli La via di Avalon, Il collegamento norreno, Resti e Helheim. *'Meduse': Le meduse non possono essere sconfitte in alcun modo, appena le si tocca si subiscono danni e l'unico modo fare si che questo non accada è evitarle, il che non è difficile dal momento che non si muovono. Sono presenti in due livelli del Mediterraneo: La via di Avalon e Il collegamento norreno. *'Kraken': Non è un vero e proprio nemico. È più un puzzle ambientale da superare nel livello Niflheim. Esso blocca le varie porte con i suoi tentacoli e quindi spetta a Lara trovare un modo per fargli rimuovere quei tentacoli. *'Mercenari di Amanda': Nemici presenti nei livelli Dio del tuono e in Vecchi rituali. *'Tarantole': Sono abbastanza semplici da uccidere infatti a Lara basteranno davvero pochi colpi di pistola per sconfiggerle. Se Lara si avvicina ad esse, le salteranno addosso per morderla ma provocheranno danni solamente se sono in molte ad attaccarla allo stesso tempo. Sono presenti nei livelli Resti, Bhogavati, Il mondo antico, Non più un burattino, Xibalba e La serpe di Miðgarðr. *'Tigri': Pericolose nel momento in cui Lara si trova nel loro raggio, ma se Lara sarà su una roccia o comunque su un piano rialzato dove non possono salire sarà solo questione di tempo per esse dal momento che basterà sparare con le pistole per ucciderle. Sono presenti in due livelli in Thailandia: Resti e Bhogavati. *'Pipistrelli': Come le tarantole, i pipistrelli si attaccano a Lara per danneggiarla. Possono essere pericolosi se attaccano mentre Lara è appesa ad un appiglio perchè possono farle perdere la presa e farla cadere in un burrone. Fortunatamente Lara può restare appesa con una mano e sparare con l'altra. Essi sono presenti in diversi livelli ovvero: Resti, Bhogavati, Il mondo antico, Sorveglianza dei morti, Xibalba e Valhalla. *'Naga': Lucertole quadrupedi che attaccano Lara con il loro veleno e i loro artigli. Ci sono due versioni di Naga: quelli verdi che sputano veleno mentre quelli rossi che hanno una specie di attacco caricato. Sono presenti solamente nel livello Bhogavati. *'Tigri schiave': È il primo tipo di Schiavi che Lara incontra nelle fondamenta del suo maniero nel livello Sorveglianza dei morti. Sembrano essere state portate e ingabbiate li dal padre di Lara. Son poi uscite dalle gabbie in qualche modo. Possono essere distrutte sparando e una volta cadute al suolo bisognerà che Lara salti sopra per distruggerle completamente per evitare che si rialzino. Alternativamente possono essere ditrutte con le granate o con dei colpi in testa usando la modalità adrenalina. *'Giaguari neri': Simili a delle pantere sono presenti in due livelli: I giorni perduti e Xibalba. *'Bracconieri': Generalmente sono occupati con i giaguari nei livelli del Messico e ciò da il tempo a Lara di esplorare l'area circostante. Sono i responsabili delle trappole presenti nel livello. Sono presenti esclusivamente nel livello I giorni perduti. *'Ragni giganti': Sono più alti di Lara e sono capaci di saltare, mordere e sparare ragnatele. Mentre vengono presi a calci non sono capaci di difendersi quindi questa può essere una buona tattica per metterli fuori combattimento. Qualunque arma comunque è efficiente contro di essi. Sono consigliate le granate e le pistole. Sono presenti nei livelli Xibalba, Valhalla e nel DLC Sotto le ceneri nelle fondamenta del Maniero Croft. *'Schiavi Maya': Avendo origini umane, hanno le sembianze di scheletri e sono abbastanza fastidiosi se non li si distrugge per tempo dato che come gli altri tipi di schiavi bisogna distruggerli con un calcio appena sono sdraiati a terra prima che si rialzino. Un'altra arma efficace sono le granate. Appaiono nei livelli La serpe di Miðgarðr e La terra dei morti. *'Schiavi Vichinghi': Come gli schiavi Maya hanno delle sembianze di scheletri ma possiedono un'armatura e un elmo. Sono presenti nei livelli Il cancello degli uccisi, Valhalla, Yggdrasill e Tempo scaduto. *'Schiavi Yeti': Sono in nemici più imponenti del gioco e fanno parte della categoria degli schiavi, quindi per essere distrutti definitivamente per evitare che si rialzino le loro ossa devono essere distrutte. Presenti nei livelli Valhalla, Helheim, Yggdrasill, Tempo scaduto e nel DLC L'ombra di Lara. *'Jaqueline Natla': Boss finale del gioco, è lei che parla a Lara di Helheim e di Avalon e ha bisogno di Lara e del martello di Thor per aprire le porte di Helheim. Viceversa Lara ha bisogno di Natla perchè è l'unica a conoscere il rituale per poter entrare ad Helheim e trovare sua madre. In seguito sarà sconfitta da Lara. È presente come boss finale nell'ultimo livello del gioco Tempo scaduto. 'Gameplay' In questo nuovo episodio, il mondo di Lara, diversamente dai precedenti, è un "mondo interattivo che reagisce e ricorda": Lara si sporca durante l'avventura, e la pioggia o una nuotata, possono sciacquare via lo sporco. I corpi dei nemici abbattuti rimangono nello stesso luogo dove Lara li ha uccisi. Ogni modifica o distruzione dell'ambiente sarà permanente. Secondo il direttore creativo Eric Lindstrom, ciò «non è dovuto solamente per ricompensare il giocatore dell'interazione che ha con l'ambiente, ma per fornirgli ulteriori indicazioni di percorso». Il gioco utilizza un sistema di animazioni che consente a Lara di interagire dinamicamente con l'ambiente, come per esempio spostare il fogliame ai lati con una o due mani, a seconda se impugna o no un'arma. Inoltre l'avventura presenta pure un «sistema ibrido di illuminazione che comprende luci dinamiche e mappe di luci create dettagliatamente» e un sistema meteo che permette di modificare il tempo atmosferico a seconda di dove Lara si trova, importante fattore essenziale nel gioco, per esempio «se Lara sta avendo a che fare con una sporgenza bagnata è più soggetta a scivolare o a perdere la presa», il che fa dell'ambiente «il suo avversario» per gran parte del gioco. Separati aspetti del gameplay precedentemente visti, sono stati combinati per una nuova esperienza. Lindstrom ha spiegato che «nel passato ci si arrampicava, si sparava e si risolvevano gli enigmi. Ma spesso non si sovrapponevano. Ora abbiamo integrato tutti questi elementi». Questo episodio inoltre presenta un nuovo sistema di combattimento, il quale richiederà che Lara, in alcuni casi, usi un «combattimento diretto e manovre evasive che la facciano allontanare da nemici troppo forti». La moto è uno dei componenti essenziali del gioco e deve essere utilizzata per risolvere alcuni enigmi che Lara incontrerà lungo la strada. Gli oggetti da raccogliere hanno usi molteplici, sia come arma, sia come strumenti di interazione con l'ambiente; inoltre Lara «può dividere le armi gemelle e sparare a due bersagli differenti simultaneamente», o tenere in mano un oggetto e utilizzare l'altra per sparare. Il rampino può ora essere utilizzato per scalare pareti, oltre che per tirare oggetti, dondolarsi e correre sulle pareti. Illustrando ciò che disse il capo progetto Rob Pavey: «Lara sarà in grado di fare tutto ciò che tu ti potresti aspettare da lei» chiamandolo «il grande tema di quest'anno». Lindstrom descrive questo come «una filosofia chiamata “What Could Lara Do?” (Cosa potrebbe fare Lara?). In poche parole il giocatore può usare la propria intuizione sulla strategia da adottare sfruttando le sue abilità in uno specifico ambiente del videogioco. Dovrebbe esserci coerenza tra le abilità di Lara e le meccaniche di gioco; per esempio: se Lara può lanciare una granata e raccogliere un palo, perché non potrebbe lanciarlo?». La Crystal Dynamics ha mirato inoltre a creare un gioco non lineare, diversamente da Tomb Raider: Legend e ha eliminato la necessità di icone di aiuto che indicavano la possibilità di interagire con gli oggetti. Le cutscene interattive dei precedenti titoli sono state rimpiazzate da “momenti adrenalinici”. Invece della pressione di specifici pulsanti, il tempo rallenta e dà al giocatore la possibilità di recarsi in un posto sicuro solo grazie alle proprie abilità. Qui di seguito le varie innovazioni e abilità di Lara presenti in questo gioco: *Combattimento corpo a corpo (pugni, calci, ginocchiate) *Lancia granate appiccicose su bersagli fermi o in movimento *Spara a bersagli differenti *Spara con una mano anche quando è appesa ad una sporgenza *Esegue colpi adrenalinici *Può spostare oggetti arrotolando il rampino intorno ad essi e tirando *Può usare i pali come arma, li infila nei muri, ci si arrampica sopra, oscilla o si mansiene in equilibrio su di essi *Sta in piedi sulle sporgenze *Salta tra i muri, anche quando è appesa ad una sporgenza *Fa la ruota su travi strette *Corre con gli oggetti in mano *Da un'occhiata ai nemici uccise mentre passa *Spinge via i rami mentre attraversa il fogliame *Ha posizioni diverse mentre possiede gli oggetti *Corre con lo sprint *Ha una nuova mossa di copertura *Si può scegliere il livello di difficoltà, ad esempio quante munizioni ci vogliono per uccidere un nemico, quante munizioni può portare con se ecc... *Può sollevare oggetti pesanti *Può lanciare oggetti *Può reagire al calore di un tubo che emana vapore o alle fiamme parandosi il viso con le braccia Caratteristiche esclusive della versione Wii: *Sviluppato appositamente per Wii: il level design e le sfide ambientali sono progettate per sfruttare le capacità uniche di Wii Remote e Nunchuck *Multi-tool esclusivo: Scava segreti nascosti con questo kit di strumenti *Pistola ad aria compressa: Uno strumento ad alta potenza utilizzata per rimuovere lo sporco *Torcia all'acetilene: Una torcia multiuso avanzata utilizzata per saldare oggetti metallici, dare fuoco agli oggetti e sciogliere il ghiaccio *Scalpello: Fai a pezzi gli oggetti o rimuovi i ssedimenti per scoprire segreti nascosti *Pinze: Estrae elementi da dispositivi antichi *Esclusivo sistema di combattimento con mira attiva: il sistema di combattimento è stato migliorato per un controllo più fluido dl personaggio e una mira più precisa con il Wii remote e il Nunchuck *Controllo camera esteso: Assumi un maggiore controllo della camera utilizzando il Wii Remote. Se il Wii Remote non è puntato verso lo schermo, la camera seguirà automaticamente Lara. Se è puntato verso lo schermo, il gioco entrerà in modalità free-look. 'Veicoli' Lara è capace di guidare la sua moto in alcuni livelli. Inoltre guiderà lo Yacht, ma solamente durante le cutscenes. *'Moto': Una moto che può essere guidata su diversi tipi di pavimentazioni, dal terreno alla neve, sul fango (La versione Wii supporta il volante per sequenze di motocicletta esclusive) *'Yacht': Lo yacht privato di Lara che può essere esplorato essendo parte integrante dei livelli in Mediterraneo e in Thailandia. 'Livelli' Il gioco si articola in sette livelli (i più divisi in varie zone/sezioni) più un prologo che fa da tutorial. 'Prologo' 'Mar Mediterraneo' *La via di Avalon *Niflheim *Il collegamento norreno *Dio del tuono *Regno dei morti 'Coste tailandesi' *Resti *Bhogavati *Il mondo antico *Non più un burattino 'Residenza Croft' *Sorveglianza dei morti 'Messico del sud' *I giorni perduti *Xibalba *La serpe di Miðgarðr *La terra dei morti 'Isola di Jan Mayen' *Il cancello degli uccisi *Valhalla 'Mar Andaman' *Vecchi rituali 'Mare Glaciale Artico' *Helheim *Yggdrasill *Tempo scaduto 'Espansioni' Solo per la versione Xbox sono presenti due DLC: Sotto le ceneri e L'ombra di Lara. 'Tomb Raider: Underworld - Sotto le ceneri' In questa espansione, Lara viene a conoscenza dell'ennesimo indizio lasciato dal padre nascosto sotto la residenza. Qui dovremo aiutare la protagonista a trovare il manufatto, facendo attenzione a misteriosi "schiavi", che le verranno incontro. Tra gli archivi di suo padre, Lara trova un documento in cui è raffigurato uno strano manufatto, nascosto sotto la Residenza. Lara parte alla sua ricerca, ma ad ostacolarla saranno dei mutanti. Alla fine, riuscirà comunque a raggiungerlo. Il manufatto ha una strana scritta: "Ohk Eschivar", parola usata dagli antichi per comandare gli schiavi. Alle sue spalle, la protagonista trova il suo alter ego, intenzionata, pare ad ucciderla. Ma Lara pronuncia la parola "Ohk Eschivar" in tempo, ordinando alla copia di «assicurarsi che Natla soffra», per poi non eseguire più nessun ordine. Zip, dall'auricolare, informa Lara che, secondo lui, ha fatto male a lasciarla libera, ricordando quello che ha fatto ad Alister. Ma Lara si oppone dicendo: «E ora, lei è lo strumento della sua vendetta!». "Sotto le ceneri" è un livello completamente inedito che si aggiunge alle avventure di Tomb Raider: Underworld. Lara Croft torna nella residenza Croft allla ricerca di un potente manufatto nascosto in un antico e misterioso labirinto nei sotterranei della residenza. Questo contenuto scaricabile presenta una nuovissima avventura carica di azione, nuovi nemici e sei nuovi costumi. 'Tomb Raider: Underworld - L'ombra di Lara' Gioca a Tomb Raider da una nuova prospettiva. Osserva il mondo attraverso gli occhi del Doppelganger, una copia di Lara oscura e letale con poteri superumani e l'ordine di porre fine alla stirpe dei Croft una volta per tutte. Con i poteri Oscuri unici del Doppelganger puoi sconfiggere i nemici con brutali attacchi corpo a corpo. Usa la tua agilità superumana per superare sfide che Lara non potrebbe mai affrontare. Porta a termine questa nuova missione e diventa lo strumento di vendetta definitivo. In Lara's shadow, è possibile manovrare l'alter ego di Lara, in possesso di alcuni poteri sovrannaturali, grazie al potere dell'ombra. Questo potere permetterà al videogiocatore di saltare più in alto, di correre più veloce, e di colpire più forte della stessa Lara. In Tomb Raider: Underworld, durante lo scontro con l'alter ego, Lara rimane sotto il suo controllo, ma arriva Amanda, che, con la sua pietra spettrale riesce a far cadere da un burrone l'alter ego e a salvare Lara. Fortunatamente, in seguito l'alter ego sarà molto utile, il doppelganger si salva, e riesce ad arrivare a Natla, ora in pessime condizioni fisiche. Lara la porta ad un macchinario rigenerante, così Natla gli dà un ultimo ordine: uccidere Lara Croft, ed in seguito suicidarsi. Quando in seguito la trova, Lara con la parola "Ohk eshivar" le ordina di non eseguire più nessun ordine e di uccidere Natla. In seguito l'alter ego riuscirà a distruggere il macchinario dove era Natla e a farla cadere nell'Eitr, uccidendola definitivamente. 'Sviluppo' Nel corso del mese di novembre 2007, la Eidos Interactive ha depositato presso le autorità competenti americane il marchio, Tomb Raider: Underworld. Nei primi giorni di dicembre 2007 ha registrato il dominio di Tomb Raider: Underworld. Nel numero di gennaio 2008, la rivista statunitense Play ha rivelato dettagli della "primissima demo" del gioco. Il 17 ottobre 2008, dopo più di un anno di sviluppo, sempre la Eidos, ha annunciato che il gioco è stato completato e spedito a chi di competenza, per la valutazione finale. La SCi, che possiede la Eidos, ha annunciato ufficialmente , Tomb Raider: Underworld il 10 gennaio 2008 e ha confermato che tutte le versioni del gioco sarebbero uscite simultaneamente nel novembre 2008. Queste rivelazioni di Play secondo le quali, questa è "la prima vera Lara della next generation" e che "un nuovo sistema fa apparire il videogioco estremamente realistico" hanno fatto ipotizzare che Tomb Raider: Underworld usi un nuovo motore grafico anziché quello di Tomb Raider: Legend, Tomb Raider: Anniversary e Deus Ex 3. Più avanti è stato confermato che Underworld effettivamente utilizza nuovo motore grafico, totalmente nuovo, costruito esclusivamente per il gioco. Elda Olivieri, che, escluso il primo, ha prestato la sua collaborazione a Lara in tutti gli episodi della serie, ha doppiato anche questo capitolo di Tomb Raider. Il costume di Lara è stato ridisegnato; non indossa più la caratteristica maglietta azzurra abbinata a pantaloncini marroni, ma un top nero senza maniche con pantaloncini dello stesso colore. Inoltre, non ha più una treccia, ma una coda di cavallo. Secondo Play, Lara "si muove in modo tanto realistico quanto il suo corpo e non più come un tipico personaggio dei videogame", grazie all'ausilio della tecnica del motion capture, alla quale la ginnasta olimpica Heidi Moneymaker si è prestata, quale modello. Il primo video ufficiale, intitolato "Beneath the Surface" (Sotto la superficie), è uscito il 17 luglio 2008 e comprende interviste con i membri del team di sviluppo e mostra screenshot, artwork e diverse clip di spezzoni di gameplay. Un teaser è uscito il 19 luglio 2008, e il primo trailer che comprendeva scene di gameplay è uscito il 15 agosto 2008. Come testimonial del videogioco è stata scelta la ginnasta Alison Carroll che ha rimpiazzato Karima Adebibe. La Carroll è in grado, nella realtà, di realizzare la maggior parte della mosse che Lara userà in questo episodio. Il 9 gennaio 2009, Eidos ha ufficializzato che Tomb Raider: Underworld, ha ottenuto ottimi risultati di vendita, vendendo a fine dicembre 2008, in tutto il mondo, 1.5 milioni di copie. Nel febbraio 2009 le copie vendute in tutto il mondo ammontavano a 2.6 milioni. All'ultima rilevazione, Underworld ha venduto più di quattro milioni di copie. Il 31 maggio 2012 Feral Interactive ha rilasciato il porting del videogioco su piattaforma Apple Macintosh. 'Il concept originale' Lo sviluppo di Tomb Raider Underworld inizia subito dopo l'uscita di Legend, almeno per quel che riguarda i concept di storia e di gameplay; all'inizio, infatti, presentava una trama sostanzialmente diversa, del tutto scollegata da quella di Tomb Raider: Anniversary. Il personaggio di collegamento con Legend era infatti il professor Peter Eddington, giovane collega del padre di Lara a cui l'archeologa fa riferimento nel filmato finale di Legend, quanto in quello finale di Underworld. Il professore si sarebbe dunque trovato a svolgere un ruolo fondamentale nella trama, anche grazie all'introduzione di sua nipote Jessica, una ragazzina adolescente che il professore aveva in affidamento dopo la morte dei suoi genitori. La mitologia norrena era presente nella trama, così come il martello e guanti di Thor; a differenza della cintura, però, vi era l'Occhio di Odino, un artefatto senziente a forma di serpente in grado di possedere chi lo indossasse. Jessica veniva posseduta da questo artefatto, e Lara avrebbe dovuto liberarla portandola ad Helheim. Questa trama destò però molti dubbi sin dall'inizio: risultava infatti, inutilmente pesante e complessa, Jessica era percepita come un personaggio fastidioso, quasi macchiettistico; si era cercato di ovviare individuando una doppiatrice competente, ma, dopo l'uscita di Anniversary, si abbandonò completamente questo concept, dando ad Eddington un ruolo molto più marginale, eliminando Jessica e lo storyline dell'occhio di Odino ed introducendo Natla e l'Alter Ego come personaggi di riferimento al passato. Alcuni concept art di Eddington, Jessica e dell'Occhio sono disponibili online, resi disponibili dalla Eidos dopo l'uscita di Underworld. 'Colonna sonora' Troels Brun Folmann ha composto il tema principale del gioco ed è stato il supervisore della colonna sonora di Underworld mentre Colin O'Malley stava scrivendo la maggior parte della musica. La musica di Underworld ha uno stile puramente orchestrale. Ci sono pezzi che non si ripetono, il che significa che suoneranno solo una volta e saranno attivati su eventi specifici. La colonna sonora è composta da più frammenti musicali, simili ai primi cinque giochi della serie Tomb Raider, e c'è musica meno costante rispetto a Legend. Oltre alla musica di gioco, il trailer teatrale di Underworld utilizza anche musica orchestrale. Il pezzo in primo piano è il 3° movimento: Lacrimosa, dal Requiem in re minore di Mozart. Qui di seguito la soundtrack list: 'Doppiaggio' 'Accoglienza' La rivista Play Generation lo classificò come l'ottavo miglior gioco d'avventura del 2008. La stessa testata diede alla versione per PlayStation 2 un punteggio di 83/100, apprezzando la trama coinvolgente, gli scenari esotici e la buona varietà di situazioni e come contro il fatto che fosse afflitto da qualche bug e nel complesso sapeva un po' di "già visto", finendo per trovare la formula a cui Lara aveva abituato i videogiocatori ancora funzionante ma i problemi tecnici finivano per azzopparlo, ma nonostante ciò rimaneva comunque un buon gioco. 'Sequel' Il 4 marzo 2010, il sito tombraiderchronicles.com ha rilasciato un comunicato stampa ufficiale della Square Enix e della Crystal Dynamics annunciando che un nuovo gioco sarebbe uscito nell'estate 2010, Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light. Questo è il primo titolo della serie a non portare il nome "Tomb Raider", disponibile solo in download digitale. Come detto dalla stessa software house «l'omissione del titolo Tomb Raider è stato scelto per separare Guardian of Light dalla serie principale di Tomb Raider, tuttora in produzione, poiché Lara Croft è uno spin-off della serie». Il gioco è stato mostrato a porte chiuse alla Game Developers Conference il 9 marzo 2010, ed è stato reso giocabile nel corso dell'Electronic Entertainment Expo 2010. Il 6 dicembre 2010, la Square Enix annuncia il reboot del franchise della serie, previsto per il 5 marzo 2013, chiamato Tomb Raider.